


Miscast

by Forsaker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Ghost Sex, Other, Painful Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsaker/pseuds/Forsaker
Summary: Overhearing something about a spell is no big deal. Overhearing and using it... might be trouble.





	Miscast

 

 

Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew this was probably a bad idea. But as she made her way back to the Gryffindor dorm, Ginny Weasley was determined not to let that stop her. The last time she had any fun at all was the Yule ball, homework was piling up faster than she could handle and the resulting stress was slowly starting to eat away at her. She desperately needed something to help hear deal with it all and judging by the little she heard from that bitch Pansy, this spell seemed ideal.

It did sound somewhat vague though. While she was waiting in front of the Charms classroom a group of Slytherin girls had been chatting nearby, and she couldn’t help but overhear a few words that Parkinson whispered to her friend. Phrases like “best thing ever,” “takes the edge off” and the “the only way to deal with stress.” But Ginny also got the distinct impression that the other girl was just indulging Pansy and sure enough, as soon as Parkinson left the little piece of paper with the spell written on it found its way from the blonde’s hand to a nearby garbage bin. Now as the day was drawing to an end, the Weasley girl was making her way to her room with that very same paper in hand, eager and a bit apprehensive about trying the spell out.

It took a couple of hours for all the girls in her dorm to turn in, but when at last they did, Ginny grabbed the crumpled paper and glanced around one final time. She sat on her bed, pulled the curtain shut and took her wand. A silencing spell to give herself some privacy, one to prevent the curtains from being accidentally or intentionally pulled back, and she was ready. Having read the incantation, she pointed the wand in front of her, cast and... nothing.

No telltale tingle along her arm, no faint glow from the tip of her wand or any other sign the spell had worked. She tried it a few more times, fruitlessly, and then realized she must’ve missed something. Flipping the paper over yielded no bursts of insight either, as the only thing it contained were the three words she’d already read:

_Violare mea corpus_

No additional instructions. And then it finally hit her – the way Pansy had described the spell clearly indicated it was to be used on _herself._ With an embarrassed grin and a light head shake she took the wand, pointed towards herself and repeated the incantation. Just as she thought the spell had failed again something on her bed moved. She flinched in surprise and glanced around but there was nothing there. A second later she distinctly felt something brush against her thigh and immediately jumped to the side. Her heart was pumping faster as her eyes darted around, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was apparently there with her. No sooner had she lifted her wand to dispel the incantation than did some invisible hand grab it and fling it to the other side of the bed!

“No!” she cried out, but in that instant both her hands were pinned to the mattress with no small amount of force. “What the... No, damn it, no!” she exclaimed, the full gravity of her situation only now beginning to dawn on her. Her thoughts raced from screaming for help only to remember the damn silencing spell and then to simply begging before realizing that here was nothing to beg to – she knew enough about magic entities that whatever was holding her was no ghost. It had neither thoughts nor an agenda, its only purpose to blindly execute the order given to it by the spell, and by now Ginny was starting to suspect what that order was.

She kept struggling to no avail and before she knew what was even happening she felt another pair of hands grab her knee-length skirt to then tear it clean off! Buttons of her white shirt began popping left and right and ,one by one, her clothing was either removed or turned to little more than shreds. Now struggling in nothing more than her white underwear, Ginny felt fingers glide up her thighs to then grasp her panties and yank down. She gasped and squirmed as they slid down her legs, trying to keep them on. As the knowledge that her pussy was now on full display suddenly hit her, she felt the clasp of her bra pop open. Fully naked and defenseless, she could do nothing but submit to the horrible fate that awaited her.

The first contact was far gentler than she had expected. Only the tip of the ghostly cock brushed against her entrance a couple of times as if to prepare her for what’s to come. No sooner had the redhead realized that she wasn’t exactly dry down there than did the invisible rod press forward and began sliding into her sensitive folds. Much to her chagrin, she felt her pussy spread to accept the intruder, which, little by little, thrust deeper into her. Far too soon for her liking, the sizeable rod reached the barrier of her virginity.

“N-no... wait, please...” she begged fruitlessly for but a moment. The very next, the thin membrane gave way as Ginny hissed at the expected pain. Except, it didn’t come. In its stead, a pleasant warmth slowly began spreading from her nexus, even as her slick folds were accepting a cock far larger that she should be able to handle. The realization that she was no longer a virgin had barely dawned on her when another wave of pleasure caught her off guard. She gasped in wonder at unexpected sensation, wondering if the spell was designed to make her feel this way. Either way, she soon felt the dick stretch her to her limit as her body welcomed the obscene girth.

Invaded deeper and deeper, Ginny squirmed and gasped until the ghostly cock hit against her cervix. It paused there for merely a moment, before retreating almost entirely and then lunging back into her again. She cried out from the force of it, her mind ill-equipped to deal with the fact it her body was experiencing pleasure rather than pain. Some vague notions of questions swam in her mind, but they were swiftly obliterated as the rod violating her tender inner walls began to speed up.

Her body was now being pounded increasing vigor, and she could do nothing but surrender to the sensations ravaging her slender form. Each thrust tore at her mental defenses and soon she found herself babbling and muttering incoherently.

“Ah, n-no... f-fuck, I... wait...damn-oh oh oh... wow... why d—yes! Fuck!” she moaned aloud, her eyes darting about in surprise from having actually said yes to her own violation! What kind of sinister magic was this?!

Little by little, her body moved up the bed from the force of her pounding, until she reached the headboard and her head bumped against it with each motion. What if somebody hears it, she wondered. Maybe the silencing spell didn’t extend that far. Any moment now, one of her friends could tear the curtain of her bed open and find her there being fucked into incoherency. She imagined Hermione’s shocked face as the brunette uncovered the source of noise. How long would she stare in total disbelief, Ginny wondered. Would she react immediately, or would she freeze at the sight of her taken in such an obscene manner. What if she stared because there was nothing she could do? ‘There’s no counter-spell, Gin!’ she imagined Hermione’s panicked voice. And then the other girl could just stand there... and watch. Watch as the redhead slowly lost her mind under the onslaught of ecstasy.

Ginny pictured her friend’s face, the girl’s emotions torn somewhere between panic, hopelessness and... arousal? She would shyly bite her lip at the lewd scene in front of her, wondering if it would be ok to...

Yes... Ginny would nod her assent, letting Hermione know it was alright. There’s was nothing else to be done, and it wasn’t as if the spell was hurting the redhead, not really. So with a brief look of uncertainty, Hermione would slide her hand under her skirt, pulling aside her sodden panties. She’d look once more to her friend for permission, and upon getting it she’d thrust two digits into her silky folds. Her lips slightly parted, she’d begin to finger herself with increased urgency. Her breathing would quicken in sync with Ginny’s, strengthening the illicit bond they were sharing. Ginny’s hand would reach out to take Hermione’s free one, their fingers threading together as both of their climaxes approached. Their eyes would remained locked on one another even as the tides of pleasure threatened to consume them.

Just as the fantasy in her mind reached climax, Ginny felt herself react identically to the spell ravaging her petite body. The invisible cock tore into her without mercy and the very next moment the witch was consumed by scintillating pleasure as she screamed her throat raw. Her toes curled, her abdominal muscles clenched, and her cunt spasmed around the ghostly intruder that began unleashing his seed inside her.  With a blissful grin spreading on her face, she basked at the feeling of warm goo flooding her depths, relishing each prolonged squirt her pussy received. She instinctively covered her face with her now freed hands, as if embarrassed over reacting to a such a thorough fucking with a smile. But she couldn't help it. The spell was nothing short of amazing. If by some miracle Pansy was near her now, she’d hug her, kiss her, maybe even...

Merlin, this was some strong spell. Clearly she’d gravely underestimated the magic at work here, because for a moment she actually considered... No, she’d never do that. Or would she? She’d just started contemplating that going down on Pansy as a show of gratitude may not be the worst idea she has ever had when she felt those same ghostly hands flip her over until she was face down.

“Hey! What...?!“

Her unfinished question was immediately replied as Ginny felt the tip of the cock brush against her anus.

“Wh... No! No no no no no no no!” she let lose a staccato of desperate, mewling pleas, but the very next moment her asshole was torn open by pain like none she’d ever experienced.

“AAAARRGGHHH! F-fuuuuck!” she exclaimed in agony, gritting her teeth as her eyes teared up. Her invisible violator pressed against her, so she had virtually no moving space whatsoever. All she could do was will her body to accept this horrid intrusion. Inch by excruciating inch, her rectum yielded to the assailant as she was filled more than she thought was humanly possible. Radiating waves of pain spread from her asshole through her whole body, causing her to inhale and exhale quick breaths like she was giving birth. Her mind had barely began to cope with the experience when the penis pulled back and lunged into her all the way.

“Urrrrghhhhhhhh!” she groaned in pain, feeling a stray tear trickle down her face. Not giving her even a moment’s reprieve, the rod lodged inside her unaccustomed orifice picked up speed and began to viciously impale her again and again. She clawed at the sheets and did her best to endure, wondering how she hadn’t passed out from pain yet. In the midst of her struggle, it suddenly dawned on the young witch that the reason she was still conscious was probably because the spell was designed that way – subject her to the greatest amount of pain and pleasure that she can bear without swooning.

It’s all Pansy’s fault _,_ she realized as she was being fucked into the mattress. That cunt was to blame for all that Ginny was going through! That useless slag did this. She’d probably be laughing her arse off if she could see the ravaged little redhead now. ‘What’s the matter, little Weaslette? Not very talkative now, are you?’ She’d taunt and mock her; certainly wouldn’t help. In fact... yes, she’d probably shove her hand down her skirt and begin to get herself off right in front of her face! That would just be like that filthy Slytherin – the sight of Ginny Weasley being fucked to within an inch of her life would be such a turn on she wouldn’t be able to help herself.

As her mind contemplated the very likely scenario, the cocked impaled her once more and began unleashing its semen deep inside her bowels. The soothing feeling of warmth that slowly filled her combined with the knowledge her agony was actually over caused a jolt of pleasure that shot straight to her pussy. Her breathing had barely begun to slow down when – much to her chagrin – the cock started to pick up speed again!

“Wh... no!” she mewled, the full horror of her predicament only now becoming clear to her. Just like with her pussy, the merciless pounding would only stop when she too came. But she couldn’t come from being fucked in the ass... could she? She had some older students talk about anal becoming easier the more you did it but she couldn’t afford to wait; she couldn’t afford to walk funny tomorrow and give someone reasons for suspicion. ‘There goes Ginny Weasley, unable to walk because she had her asshole ruined by a spell,’ they’d say. No, she couldn't allow that.

So acting on the only thing that came to mind, she managed to squeeze her hand down to her pussy and even as her anus was being ravaged over and over, she forced herself to try and draw out some pleasure by stimulating her sensitive nether lips. But much as he tried, the pain in her rectum annihilated all fantasies she attempted to bring to life. With a whimper of despair she resigned to her fate. If she ever gets out of this alive, that bitch Pansy will pay with her...

Then it hit her. Pansy! It was that disgustingly obscene image of the brunette rubbing herself that drew that faint sliver of pleasure from Ginny’s worn out body. With Parkinson’s face in her mind, she started to rub herself, thoughts swarming with possible scenarios. What if Ginny went after her, but Pansy proved too fast? She’d disarm her and pin her against some secluded dungeon wall. ‘What did you think would happen, you little cunt?!’ she’d hiss in her ear. ‘Sluts like you are only good for sucking mudblood cock and nothing else! I should shove this wand up your arse and send you back to your dorm like that. But instead, I’ll show you mercy the kind that whores like you don’t deserve. Get down there!’ She’d shove Ginny’s head between her skirt and with a threatening wand motion force her to start licking. With no other choice, the redhead would start going down on her obediently, her arousal inexplicably fueled by the insults. ‘I bet you spread your legs for every filth mudblood that so much as looks at you, don’t you, you disgusting whore?!’

Ginny would only moan in resignation and despair as her tongue licked Pansy’s weeping cunt. Pussy juice would drip down her chin, smeared across her face whenever Pansy would impatiently rub herself all over it. She’d reek of Slytherin cunt when she returned to the dorm. Maybe she’d run into Hermione and maybe her friend would know something was amiss. Would she be curious enough, would she figure it out? Would she know that Pansy Parkinson had gushed all over little Ginny Weasley’s face? Would she try to help her, and at first – clean her? That image – of Hermione tentatively licking off Pansy’s cum from her face brought such a violent onslaught of pleasure to her loins that Ginny forgot that she was still savagely reamed from behind.

That pain in her ass had dulled to a throb and all she knew now was that the fingers strumming across her clit and pussy were quickly brining her lust to a boil. Her mind no longer contained a single erotic scene, but swam with a multitude of them: Pansy collaring her and walking her naked through Hogwarts, Pansy shoving her inside the Slytherin dorm and giving all students there free reign over her petite body, watching with glee as everyone took turns on the redhead, filling her every orifice with seed, while the ones not fucking her kept jacking off on her skin.

It was with that image – her glazed and used up body slumping into a pool of cum on the floor – that she finally pushed herself over the edge. She squealed as if possessed as the orgasm tore through her, frantically fingering her spastic pussy . Her thighs quivered violently, her cunt gushing all over her sheets so much she wasn’t entirely sure she didn’t just piss everywhere. And amidst the painful climax  her rectum was once again being flooded with ghostly seed, this time overflowing and dripping onto the bed.

“Oh wow... oh wow...” she breathed out weakly, her body still twitching and jerking with every after-attack of orgasming energy. She was too tired to do anything but bask in this beautiful ecstasy as she slowly drifted to sleep.

When morning light roused her awake, Ginny groggily looked around her place of sleep. She half expected to everything to be covered with some greenish spunk but it was not. The only traces of last night’s events were the crumpled sheets and the drying-but-still-visible traces of her own juices and sweat.

Struck with a sudden panicked thought, she reached down to her nether region to check herself. Wincing at the first contact brought on by her tender and sore pussy, she then gingerly felt inside. To her delight, she found her virginity intact. She grinned from the revelation, wondering if maybe using the spell sometime in the future may not be the worst idea ever. Just as she has began to contemplate that, she heard Hermione’s voice outside.

“Gin, are you up?”

“Uh, yeah, just... give me a sec!” With a quick but clumsy spell, the redhead cleaned everything up as best she could and pulled back the curtains. “Hey ‘Mione. Are we getting breakfast?”

“Yeah, I think it should be... Gin, are you okay? You look like you spent the whole night tossing and turning. Did you have a nightmare or something?”

“Oh! N-no, I... I actually can’t remember the last time I slept so well,” she responded with a light blush. And then as they headed out the door, she noticed the older witch looking like she could use some sleep as well. “What about you?”

“I wish I could say the same. I stayed up practically all night, the homework these past few weeks was just...”

“I know what you mean,” Ginny smiled. “But listen, ‘Mione... if you ever feel like you need something to get you through it, I’ve just learnt this great new spell you really ought to try out...”


End file.
